


MacCready and the Magic Beans

by lettadaloki



Series: Nick's Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dad Nick tells a story, Deacon tricks MacCready into buying magic beans, Fluff, Other, Shaun is scared, im not sorry, possible spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettadaloki/pseuds/lettadaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm super nervous about how this turned out. Please critique me or compliment me!</p></blockquote>





	MacCready and the Magic Beans

For once, Nick was regretfully grateful for Mama Murphey's sight for an oncoming storm after his favorite popsicle-friend handed over some jet, much to his dismay. Why anyone would enjoy huffing brahmin shit into their lungs, Nick never knew. 

The storm plowed through Diamond City overnight, darkening the skies with a grey that obstructed every star and ventribird. The wind shook the tin buildings tightly snuggled together, and whistled through every crack and nail it could worm its way through. The power flickered, annoying Nick as he scribbled concluding notes about the Eddie Winter case. He liked to document everything, from beginning to end, and this was equally satisfying, up until he heard a feverish _taptaptapping_ , and the wiggling of the door handle that was locked. 

His pencil drawn eyebrows came together in confusion as he moved around his desk to unlock the thing. It had to have been about midnight, and Ellie had already turned in on the cot upstairs she usually slept on. He pulled it open, and was surprised when he saw his partner's son, Shaun, standing there in his blue pajamas with rockets on them. He shivered, hair soaking wet from the rain, looking up with those hazel eyes that reminded him so much of his partner in crime.. They told him often that Shaun had their spouse's nose. "Mister Valentine..." 

Nick blinked from his thoughts, reaching to pull the little one inside from the storm. "Shaun, what're you doing out this late?" His voice full of concern, and Nick worried he may have come off as scolding from the way Shaun sniffed. Upstairs, he could hear Ellie rolling to her barefeet and stepping down the stairs sleepily. Shaun sniffed again, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. "I was waiting at Homeplate.. But-" Shaun didn't have to finish the sentence, interrupted by a loud crack of thunder, followed by Shaun wrapping his arms tight around Nick's gut, head buried into his trenchcoat. 

Ellie cooed from her spot near the door, frowning as she glanced up to Nick, and then back to Shaun, kneeling to his level, and offering her arms out for a hug. "You know your folks will be home soon, Shaun.." 

Shaun warily looked over at Ellie, and Nick had to restrain a chuckle. Ellie did look somewhat of a fright by the hair curlers stuck to her head to keep her trademark hairstyle. "Don't give me that look, Nick." She huffed indignantly, heading back up the stairs and digging around in the cooler for a snack or something. Shaun finally laughed, though still clung tightly to Nick. "C'mon kiddo. You need some sleep." He hooked an arm against Shaun's small torso, and dragged the boy towards the extra cot he had downstairs. 

Shaun laughed, and clung to Nick's side stiffly, so he wouldn't fall and knock down a wall like he did that one time when rough-housing with Nat. "But I don't want to sleep." Nick smirked, heaving the young man up onto the bed, and patting his back. Shaun still protested, pulling the spare blankets over his legs. "Mom/Dad tells me a bedtime story every night!" 

Nick shook his head, taking a seat at the bedside. "Mutants and Ferals and Deathclaws." 

"Oh my!" Sqawked Ellie from upstairs, causing Nick to scowl a little. Shaun laughed, and tugged at Nick's arm, leaning forward on the bed. "C'mon. Tell me a story." 

"Fine.... But just one." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super nervous about how this turned out. Please critique me or compliment me!


End file.
